Comforting Chase
by CuteDawgz42
Summary: Chase from Misty Moments Zoo needs a warm cuddle and some tear-licking. It's up to me to comfort him. Oneshot, self-insert.


_I read this roleplay and just fell in love with this character named Chase, so I made a little self-insert hurt/comfort fic about it. I just want to cuddle Chase and lick his tears SO badly!_

The dark domain had befallen the zoo. The stars shone brightly in the black sky, but Chase new better than to believe that they were still up their shining. He had heard rumors from the others saying that by the time the light had gotten to the dogs, the star had already died. Death was a serious subject. Especially when you had already encountered it. Sighing, Chase pushed on, not bothering to halt at the entrance to the building. The wrought-iron gates would have been a warning toward any other dog, but Chase was too depressed to take the hint. His brother's death had taken a huge toll on not only him, but Cypris. The Border Collie doll had been Jase's mate. The Greenland Dog was from the same parents, but one generation below his older brother. The devil had walked past the main building of the conservatory, the memories of this slain brother on his mind before my scent had caught his attention. He was in the middle of a sunken garden with rows and rows of flowers growing by his sides. His brows furrowed as he pushed on, looking for me. I lay on the ground, resting. Chase felt no remorse toward the words he was about to throw at me. "Hey! What the hell? I would've been on my way just fine but you had to interrupt my peace. What is your problem?" Chase growled unhappily and slipped a few feet away and lied down himself. His orange pelt fluffed with anger.

I knew Chase was on edge and could be snappy at times but I forgave him, "Nice to see you too, Chase." I chuckled.

A pond covered in water lilies and maybe a frog or two was left undisturbed. Grimacing, he muttered under his breath, his tones flat and anything but gentle. "Sorry, Nancy" he barked. Since Jase's death, the Greenland Dog had been altered. His attitude was always pissy. Cypris had run off after his brother had been murdered, and Chase was told to find her, but he knew Cypris almost as well as Jase had. She didn't want to be found. She wanted to get away from life's tragedies. And if running away meant recuperating, she was going to do anything she could to take advantage of such. Chase glanced with chocolate eyes back at me and lifted himself, muscles rolling under his tight hide. Those beautiful brown eyes of Chase's made me blush. "Hey my bad. If you only knew what I've been through." Even though Chase and I were friends, he would rarely share his emotional pain with me. With that, Chase moved away, lying back on the bank of the pond. The faint croaking sound of a frog eased him into rest, but he was on the edge of sleep. The nightmares had come back every night, and tonight would no doubt be any different. The gruesome battle for survival had not ended in Jase's favor. Chase winced and pushed the opposing thoughts away before trying to sleep again. I smiled at Chase and cuddled up to him, maybe today was the day he would open up to me and perhaps, maybe I could heal his emotional wounds.

There was no doubt. Chase's thoughts leveled toward the time of his brother's demise. The mind of his killer was evil and mesochistic, something the Greenland Dog had wished he had not stumbled upon. Jase had died in vain, as no one had done him any justice in the capture and slaying of his assassin. Chase sighed. Sleep wasn't a possibility of the time being. Like normal, the devil would find a place to stop and rest when his body became to weary to move on. Rolling onto his orange side, he faced me. Chase searched my face with those beautiful brown eyes of his and nodded with acceptance. The Greenland dog looked away, the croaking frog pushing his existance to be known. Chase chuckled and rose, seating himself comfortably before continuing. I smiled at Chase, blushing at his adorable laugh. The corners of Chase's mouth pulled down slightly, forming an upsetting frown. I felt like my heart was about to break, seeing that frown. The temperature was droppin steadily, now near in the fifties, Chase guessed. His thick orange pelt was tangled with tried mud and cock-a-burs that were thrown at him by the angry trees. I gently picked them out one by one as I cleaned his matted pelt. Nonetheless, he was built for the artic tundra, so the dropping climate was no bother. Chase had a preferance for the colder, winter months. He had Jase had romped in the ivory crystal blanket, snow flying from beneath their bellies, dappling their flanks. Chase's muzzle fought a grin at the memories, and stifled a laugh. The Greenland dog cleared his throat as a cover. "Why'd you come here?" Chase knew he was being pushy, maybe a little nosy, but I knew underneath his grumpy exterior, he was a broken soul who needed fixing. Cocking his head, the devil waited for me to comfort him.

I smiled at the Greenland Dog, "If I share my story, maybe you can get yours off your chest."

Chase smiled and nodded, "Fair enough."

I closed my eyes and sighed a bit, "I was born into a loving family. One day, the family moved to an apartment and couldn't keep me, so they took me to the pound." I lowered my head, a warm tear rolling down my muzzle to the tip of my nose. Chase leaned forward and licked the tear off my nose, making me blush a little. I didn't say anything about the tender action but continued, "No kid wanted me, I was only 1 day before my euthanization date when a couple dogs helped me break out of the pound. I never caught their names but it was a success. Since then, I've been living as a stray."

I blinked the tears from my ice blue eyes rapidly and smiled sadly at Chase, "So, that's my story."

The orange hued Greenland Dog cocked his head, his thick tail plummeting to the ground with a dull thud. There wasn't a single doubt in Chase's messed up mind that his experiences were worse than everything that I had endured. Chase searched my face, feeling my emotional pain upon hearing my story. Chase nodded slowly, accepting the fact I also had pain. We had both lost someone we loved, we both had fought for our lives, trying to maintain sanity. Chase's dreamy golden oracles ran over my lean body, detecting the scarred tissue that marked the me as a warrior. Chase acknowledged my tale with a slow nod. I nuzzled Chase and kissed him softly on his cheek. Taken aback by my action, Chase went to speak again, but then I had turned around and spoke once more. "Don't be shy about it, Chase. Just let it all out."

Chase shifted his weight, almost uncomfortable with the topic. The ever growing feeling of vomiting rose within him, but the Greenland Dog had fought to overpower it. As nice as I was with him, I could tell by his eyes that his story wasn't easy to talk about with anyone. A steady breeze blew across the Conservatory. The pond water rippled and the frog stopped croaking. Everything was silent and serene for a few moments before Chase spoke, his tones flat; monotone. "Okay. So, I guess you are expecting my story." Chase grimaced at having to recall every event that had gone on the night of his brother's murder. Clearing his throat to buy time, Chase rose and stood on the stones bordering the pond, so I sat close to him. "Living peacefully had always been something I enjoyed. I stayed rather close to my parents, even after I had matured and could have left them. Being loyal is a trait us Greenland Dogs carry, and the loyalty and love I gave to my family was something I couldn't just stop and move away. It would be stupid and selfish."

I smiled at him, "Family is a very important virtue. It's natural to be wanted and loved."

Chase swallowed the lump in his throat, the pain of the memories of his family was hard to relive. "I was extremely close to my brother, Jase. He had been born a year before me, but my parents had another litter after him. Jase and I were unbelievably close. While I was loyal to my family, and he was too, he also shared his obligations with a beautiful Border Collie named Cypris. They were an odd couple, but extremely proud. None of us ever stayed in one spot for too long, so we were constantly moving on the streets from one home to another."

I nuzzled him a bit, "Just like I'm an odd couple with you, my sweet hunk of Greenland dog."

Chase chuckled a bit at my comment and smiled slightly at the memories of the proud couple, Jase and Cypris, moving with ease along the sidewalks. "If anyone messed with Cypris, Jase was always on their ass," Chase chuckled, "But it had gone too far. Cypris had been forced back into an alley. The typical dark, one dumpster, dead end alley. Jase and I were informed and we ran to her help. It wasn't normal for Cypris to be away from my brother, but for some reason, she had been and she was being tortured in the alley. The god damn bastards had been taking turns mounting her, blood was drawn from where they held her tight on the scruff to keep from getting away from their love. Jase was infuriated and knocked one of them off of her, the other three were closing in. Obviously pissed off that Jase was ruining their fun." I growled a bit. What a bunch of disgusting scumbags.

A tear trickled down Chase's muzzle and I lapped it off his nose with my tongue before it could drop with a miniscule splash into the pond. The tear tasted salty yet sweet on my tongue, I actually kind of enjoyed its flavor. I nuzzled Chase and he blushed, "It's okay, take your time. We're in no rush." I assured him.

He struggled to get ahold of himself to continue on with the story. His voice cracked as he tried to speak, but returned to normal after a few moments as I massaged his back with my paw. "Jase yelled for Cypris to run, and she came to me. Tears streaming down her beautiful red and white muzzle. It pained me to see her so broken. She lied on the ground and I stood protectively over her, in case the dumbass dogs tried anything. And they did. But Cypris wasn't the receiver." Chase hesitated. Another lump had formed in his throat. "You know what it's like to lose someone. Multiply that by a thousand. Watching your own kin die in front of you, with his mate underneath you, crying her heart out. The gore." Chase bit his tongue to stop the tears. Inhaling deeply, he realized he was shaking. I continued to snuggle him, trying to relieve his blood pressure. "Jase was fighting off one of Cypris's perpetrators while another attacked him, pulling his leg out of its socket. Jase was strong, so he didn't let the pain show. He knew it would only please the dogs more. Limping, he tried to come back to us. I remember Cypris screaming, and I stood in horror, frozen. One of the dogs, a Rottweiler mix of some sort, leaped onto Jase's back. The snap of his spine was so very distinct. In that instant, he was on the ground, paralyzed. The look in his eyes was enough to kill a man. The pain, the sorrow, the last goodbye. Wordless, but said a million things at the same time." Chase closed his eyes. The tears were rolling off his snout and into the pond. At this point, I began compulsively licking the tears rolling down Chase's handsome snout with my tongue. I ran my tongue along his nose and the bridge of his muzzle, affectionately lapping every last tear from the Greenland Dog's face. Maybe I enjoyed the taste of Chase's tears a bit too much, they felt so intoxicating salty and warm on my tongue. It was almost unbareable. Struggling to continue the story, Chase took several deep breaths and closed his eyes. His strong, masculine voice had been taken over by a soft, truly pained tone that shattered my heart. "The jaws of the dog crushed his windpipe, and Jase suffocated. I frantically thought of what he would do, and I sent Cypris running. We ran together, to the end of the alley, and that one painful look over my shoulder was the worst thing I had ever done in my life." Chase remembered the dogs devouring his brother as he suffocated, lying on the cold, bloodstained ground of the alley, paralyzed. Chase couldn't bring himself to say Jase's fate aloud. I licked a few more of Chase's tears, trying so hard not to cry myself "We couldn't find his murderers. So we moved on. Cypris had run off without a goodbye, but I knew it was her way of coping. I said my goodbyes to my family. They understood. That was the one time that I couldn't remain loyal to them. I had not been loyal to my brother, I had not helped him fend off the sick bastards and sent Cypris home. I had protected her and made her watch her own mate die. That isn't loyalty. That is betrayal. And I'll never live it down."

By the time Chase finished, I could feel my own tears roll off my snout and into the pond, "Chase...I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

Chase sighed a bit, "It's all right, Nance. My grief is my punishment for Jase's death."

Chase looked at me, his muzzle was licked clean of tears but now stained with my saliva, and a few more tears slid down it and stained the concrete path. I softly licked Chase's tears off the concrete surface. Chase was silent. He had relived everything from that night, and he was going to make sure I knew how much pain this caused him. The deadly look Chase had in his beautiful golden oracles looked straight at me. "You can't tell me that you've endured something like that. Because I know you haven't." Chase fell silent, sitting in front of me, waiting on my reaction as the nightmare replayed over and over in his mind. Jase died in vain, and Chase couldn't never change that.

I cuddled close to Chase, nuzzling him and snuggling against his warm fur, "I know you have been through a lot but...a sexy Greenland Dog like you shouldn't cry. Try and remember all the good times you had with your brother. Blocking out bad memories may not change the past but crying won't help either. I love you, Chase. You're the cutest guy I've ever met and I just want to be with you forever. If you need to cry, shed some tears of joy over the fact someone loves you like I do."

Chase's orange mask was mottled with my saliva from licking his sweet, salty tears, having finally dried onto his face. He had turned and was now facing me. Conversation had not been scarce, but much speaking had been done through our body language. Chase nodded slowly, taking in my words. His mind pondered on the my words of comfort, smiling slightly at the truth behind them. Chase looked up, almost seeming as though he was staring straight into my icy blue oracles, but his gaze went right through, eying the horizon. "I'm sorry you had to hear that, Nancy. I shouldn't have been so harsh. But what you say is true, and I can't help but acknowledge that with pleasure." The Greenland Dog rose, his massive paws never faltering as he slipped with ease around the me. I smiled at his adorable antics. A goofy smile had sneaked up on his muzzle as he saw the sun poking up over the edge of the earth. He spun quickly on his heel, and fell back onto his muscular haunches. His beautiful eyes bore into mine as he spoke, his tenor vocals pressing into my lobes. Pure audio orgasm "Say, Nancy? I'm staying in the Gazelle Exhibit. It'd be nice if you joined me. Cuddling, a place to sleep, and tons of food. Don't disappoint me." Chase grimaced at the thought of having offered me the opportunity to start over and me declining. He wasn't trying to get on Kaatje's good side with gaining members. She had already stated she practically didn't give a damn what he did. She had already welcomed him with open arms, and he left it at that. The Border Collie doll had not meant much to him, anyway. His real objective of the time was to get someone he actually could hold a decent conversation with into the Gazelle with him. It was nice for me to know Chase was not taken by someone else. SCORE!

Chase was quiet for a moment. Dew had set on the surrounding grass and the lilies floating on the pond. A cool morning breeze ruffled his pelt and decorated the still pond with ripples. A frog croaked from atop his perch and jumped when the subordinate growled playfully at the small, green creature. His oracles strayed back onto the sunrise as I put my paw around him and held him close, the sun a vibrant red hot ember in the sky. The beautiful oranges and pinks that mixed like watercolors painted around the gastric orb that had given them all life. His fascination with the rising sun had temporarily distracted him. He moved slowly around to face me. "So, what do you say, Nance?"

I licked his handsome muzzle in return and smiled, "I think we're going to have a wonderful day together. And maybe tonight we can mate with each other. How does that sound?"

Chase chuckled a bit, his beautiful golden brown eyes gazing into my ice blue ones, "It's a deal."


End file.
